


Warmer with Two

by bujuui



Series: This Feeling Called Love [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Sick Fic, changkyun just really loves his sick hyung ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4796087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bujuui/pseuds/bujuui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which all of the Monsta X members are out doing whatever while Changkyun takes care of his favorite hyung.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmer with Two

Changkyun watches Kihyun shuffle from the kitchen to his bedroom and then back again for the fifth time before asking, “What are you doing?” from his comfy blanket cocoon on the couch. Kihyun sniffled and stopped outside his bedroom door.

“Nothing..” He mumbled, voice low and unusually thick. Changkyun turns around on the couch to watch him disappear into his room. He waits for Kihyun to come back out like he’d been doing for the past hour, but after ten minutes of no Kihyun, Changkyun starts to worry. Peeling back the two layers of blankets, Changkyun slips off the couch where he had been happily (and warmly) watching re-runs of a drama that’d been playing when he had switched the TV on earlier.

Walking slowly to avoid making much noise, Changkyun made his way to Kihyun’s door, wrapping a hand around the knob and leaning into the room slowly. The lights were off and the only window had the curtain drawn closed, the only light came from the door he’d just opened. Kihyun made a sound half between a whine and cry as he winced at the sudden brightness that had fallen over his bed. Kihyun quickly pulled his cover over his head and curled into a ball.

Changkyun closed the door after stepping inside his hyung’s room, apologising repeatedly until Kihyun sighed heavily. Changkyun frowned in the darkness while his eyes adjusted to the lack of light. There were various empty boxes of tissues (all of them Changkyun recognised were from the kitchen, which solved a little bit of this weird mystery) were strewn across the room. Along with used tissues, a bed sheet and what looked to be a pile of...clothes? Was he naked?! Hold on Changhyun, one question at a time He told himself. 

“Kihyun-hyung?” Changkyun asked, careful to keep his voice to a whisper as to not hurt Kihyun. Kihyun didn’t answer so he reached out and put a hand on Kihyun’s forehead. Just as he’d thought, there was a slight fever and it felt like he’d been sweating. “Kihyun-hyung,” He tried again. “Are you sick?”

There was some rustling as Kihyun uncurled himself and poked his head out from under his blanket. Changkyun sucked in a breath. He looked so cute, red hair fluffed up messily, eyes with lids that were threatening to close. Kihyun nodded tentatively and it took Changkyun a moment to remember that he’d even asked a question.

“Why didn’t you tell me? Are you okay? Do you want-” Kihyun interrupted by making an annoyed groan. 

“This is why I didn’t say anything. I don’t need you worrying over me, I can take care of myself.” Kihyun huffed. His voice sounded strained and if he was trying to hide the fact that he was shivering, Changkyun didn’t think he was doing a very good job.

“Hyuuuung.” Changkyun whined. 

“See! I’m your hyung, you shouldn’t be worrying over me.” Kihyun repeated, looking like he was ready to pull the cover back over his head as soon as Changkyun leaves. However, Changkyun had other ideas.

“Hyung, that’s ridiculous and you know it.” 

Kihyun shook his head and tried to not sneeze. Changkyun wanted to laugh at the action but he thought it might come back to him whenever Kihyun got better.

“No it’s not,” Kihyun argued weakly. He didn’t want to admit it but he was really cold and he just wanted Changkyun to go already so he could bask in the warmth of his covers and go to sleep. “I...I can take care of myself..”

“Yeah,” Changkyun scoffed. “Look at what a great job you’re doing.” He said as he walked back towards the door. Kihyun felt relief flood over his aching body when he saw that Changkyun was leaving but his next sentence made him anxious. “Stay right there, I’ll be right back, I promise.” And then Kihyun was left in the comfortable darkness of his room once again. He’d fallen back asleep and forgotten completely about Changkyun’s promise until he came back. “Sit up for a minute.” Changkyun instructed. Kihyun groaned at the thought of getting out of his covers but the way Changkyun was gently sitting him up against the headboard made it bearable. 

Changkyun then presented him with a bowl of what Kihyun presumed was chicken noodle soup. Whether that’s what it was or not didn’t make it taste any less good. The hot broth sliding down his throat tasted so good and felt so nice that he almost wanted to ask for second bowl. Instead he was handed a cup of tea which he took a few sips of before he felt a wave of sleep trying to pull him under the blanket of consciousness. Changkyun laughed softly at the sight of his hyung trying to keep his eyes open.

Kihyun let Changkyun help him back into a lying position and let out a content sigh. Changkyun moved to get off the bed so he could let his hyung sleep in peace, but Kihyun’s hand snuck around his wrist in a loose, tired grip. A very weak attempt at keeping him from leaving. “Hyung?”

“Can...Can you stay with me? It’s...I’m cold..” Kihyun’s voice was only above a whisper and his eyes were already closed. Changkyun compiled and slid into the covers, his warmth making Kihyun let out a soft moan. It was the most endearing sound Changkyun had ever heard, he thought his heart might melt right here under the blankets.

Kihyun let Changkyun wrap his arms around him and pull him into his chest. It was so warm and he smelled so nice (even if his sinuses were a bit off at the moment) and there was honestly never a time where he had felt so happy to be sick. Changkyun didn’t like to admit he liked his hyung being ill, but this was definitely better than watching old dramas. 

Besides, Kihyun’s bed is a lot softer than the couch (and blanket cocoons are always warmer with two).

**Author's Note:**

> Am I the only one who really ships these two? Am I?! Oh well.  
> Made on impulse. It's getting cold where I am and I thought about a cute sick Kihyun and then my hand slipped and made this. Oops. Title was rushed (no pun intended) because I didn't know what to call it. Please leave a comment and let me know if you liked this! I take requests if you ask nicely :)


End file.
